One night Wonder
by lovetowritehannah
Summary: Temari has a child, When,Where,How ?
1. Flashback Part 1

**One Night Wonder Part 1**

**Flash Back**

**The war with Akatsuki was over; blood shed from the villages; loved ones lost; but peace had taken over.**

**Celebration had formed over the villages of Konoha and Suna, All survived Ninja's gathered into a bar in the village of leaf. Drinking, laughing, jokes and stories being passed around the room; One group of Ninja's separate from all of the others sitting in one corner of the room, talking among themselves.**

"NEXT ROUND ON SHIKAMARU!" **Shouted a Blonde haired Ninja, also known as the Sixth Hokage, Uzamaki Naruto, standing in all his glory whilst holding his pink haired girlfriend Haruno Sakura,**

"I did not say anything about buying drinks Naruto" **said a brown haired man sitting on the sofa around the table.**

"WOO GET THEM IN THEN SHIKA!" **Shouted another blonde haired Ninja, Yamanaka Ino, currently hugging her boyfriend Choji and looking like she could pass out at any moment,**

"Troublesome" **said Shikamaru,** **getting up from his seat, heading over to the bar to get his so called friends drinks which they made him get, humph so much for friends; but he couldn't help the smile when he notices spiky blonde hair by the bar. **"Three large bottles of sake please" **motioning to the bar tender,**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't cry-baby getting drunk so early into the evening, isn't it past your bedtime?" **the voice of a woman spoke towards him whilst stirring her drink of water. Shikamaru looking over to her from the corner of his eye he couldn't help but stare. It had been four years since he had seen her since she had become ANBU at the age of twenty for her brother Gaara, former Kazekage of the sand. The first time he saw her was in the battle field, without her ANBU wear since they did not stand for anything in the war, twenty-one years of age himself and herself 24 years old, not much of her had changed, except for the clothes she wore, more revealing than he would have liked, due to the drooling ninjas staring at her even with a war going on. But her eyes still held the sparkle of mischief and intelligence he saw every time he was with her on ambassador duty. That was the last time he had seen her until tonight, soon noticing a scar from behind her ear running down her neck disappearing were her shirt met her skin. Wondering how she got that, he almost didn't hear her talk.**

"You should take a picture Nara, it lasts longer, or should I take this opportunity of your staring and take the sake for myself?" **the blonde women said in a confident, teasing voice.**

"Troublesome women, I wasn't staring, I was thinking, and for the sake, you can take it but I must warn you, you will have to deal with them if I tell them you took their precious drink" **Sharply replied Shikamaru whilst pointing over to his group of friends who were currently doing something similar to spin the bottle. **

"Ah I could take them all on" **Confidently smirked the blonde beauty besides him. **

"I see you haven't changed one bit Temari" **Shikamaru said whilst looking at her whilst picking up the two sake bottles in both hands, **"Care to help me with the last bottle and come and join me and the drunken group over at the table?, I could use someone else intelligent to stop me from falling asleep" **smirked Shikamaru whilst heading over to the group.**

"Please Cry-Baby, you welcome sleep" **Temari said walking past Shikamaru, smiling her cheesy smile whilst walking towards the group with the sake bottle in had. **

"Hey, Hey Temari!" **Calls could be heard from the group once she arrived at the table. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile whilst watching the scene in front of him. His best friends and one of the two women who had not left his mind since the day he saw her on the battlefield, the other being his mother. **

"LAZY ASS, GET OVER HERE!" **shouted a shaggy looking man called Kiba from the table.**

"Troublesome" **Mumbled Shikamaru whilst heading towards his friends.**

**Please review :) x Thank you :D **


	2. Flashback Part 2

**One Night Wonder**

**Flashback Part 2**

_**Hours later the celebrations were still going strong with Ninjas stumbling around the bar also others dancing on tables and chairs which Ino, Sakura and a very drunk Tenten had taken up whilst trying to get a drunk Temari to join in. A drunken Naruto nearly passed out with his head on the table with an equally drunk Kankuro who joined the group quoting "I need to look after my sister", but of course it was for the sake. A tipsy Choji sitting next to a not drunk Neji who was staring at Tenten; and sitting in the corner was a drunken half asleep Shikamaru. Kiba and Hinata had recently gone home with Lee helping Kiba to walk. Neji soon stood up from the sofa and stood in front of Tenten who was about to by the looks of it flash the on looking men.**_

"_Time to go home Tenten" __**Neji said in a stern voice looking up at Tenten before she could carry on with the action.**_

"_Don't be such a spoil sport you!" __**Ino said in a slurred voice whilst pointing in Neji's face. Neji batted her finger away and grabbed Tenten around the waist and pulled her over his shoulder whilst walking off out of the bar.**_

"_Someone's getting laid tonight!" __**Sakura shouted whilst twirling around in a circle with Ino. **_

"_IS IT ME SAKURA-CHAN?" __**Naruto shouted after hearing the word laid and ran over behind Sakura looking like a dog begging for food. **_

"_TAKE ME MR HOKAGE!" __**Sakura shouted back suddenly being grabbed by Naruto who was out the door in a flash. Leaving a pouting Ino who got down from the table and grabbed Choji by the collar and walked out of the bar; Temari who soon noticed everyone gone from the bar or off with some other women (Kankuro) and walked over to Shikamaru who was sleeping in the corner, slapping him in the back of the head.**_

"_Get up lazy-ass your supposed to walk a women home at night" __**Temari said whilst smirking at the man in front of her rubbing his head from the blow he just received from her. **_

"_Women, I don't see a women anywhere Temari" __**Shikamaru said before yawning and receiving another hit to the head. Grabbing his jacket, Temari and a dragged Shikamaru made there way out of the bar. Temari and Shikamaru walked out into the cold air causing Temari to shiver. **_

"_Troublesome women, I was having a nice dream, and you had to drag me out into the cold air didn't you" __**Shikamaru said slurring his words slightly, watching Temari stumble on the path due to her drunken state. **__"And you call yourself a ninja" __**he mumbled. Temari quickly turned around and pointed a finger in his face whilst glaring at him.**_

"_Shut-up wise guy, if you're that bothered dreaming about clouds sleep on the sidewalk, I can make my own way back to the hotel" __**Temari said soon walking away from him and about to head down the wrong road.**_

_**Shikamaru shook his head and headed towards her and grabbed her shoulders stopping her from walking any further. **_

"_It sure looks like it, come on its late and I want to go back to sleep" __**he said walking ahead, Temari soon ran/stumbled to catch up with him. They soon found themselves in the hotel lobby; Temari took two steps up the stairs before stopping and turning her head to look at him causing him to become confused. **_

"_Erm, would u like a drink?" __**Temari said gesturing up the stairs.**_

"_It looks like we have had enough for one night, don't you think?" __**Shikamaru said whilst smirking, causing Temari to shrug and carry on walking up the stairs.**_

"_Suite yourself" __**she said carrying on up the stairs. Shikamaru staring at her walk up decided to follow her. Once inside her room they kicked off there sandals whilst Temari stumbled over to the kitchen to grab the drinks, Shikamaru flopped down onto the sofa about to fall asleep until he felt her sit next to him and turn the TV on. After a couple of drinks were downed, dizziness started to overtake both of their senses, looking over at her in the TV light he could make out the start of the scar he noticed at the bar and couldn't help but reach out and touch the skin behind her ear at the base of the scar causing Temari to jump and look at him beside her. **_

"_What do you think you're doing?" __**Temari barked out from being touched without her permission. Irritated by his lack of communication, she grabbed his wrist to pull him away, but before she could he started to trace the scar down the side of her neck.**_

"_How did you get it?" __**Shikamaru asked fascinated with the rough feel of the scar and the length of it.**_

"_Erm, well if you didn't notice there was a war happening just yesterday, or was you too busy with your head in the clouds?" __**Temari replied in a sarcastic manner causing Shikamaru to stop his admiration for the first time since touching the scar and roll his eyes at her answer, removing his hand from where the scar was covered with her shirt.**_

" _I know why you got it Troublesome women, what caused you to let the enemy get this close to you to make you scar" __**Shikamaru said still eyeing the scar making Temari squirm under his gaze. Temari turned her whole body to face him with her legs crossed over the sofa.**_

"_It was a trap, one of them had a big axe and struck me down the side of my body when I was stuck, don't know how they did it, but its happened and I have to live with the mark for the rest of my life due to Suna medics not being as good as Konoha's and being able to get rid of scars" __**She said slightly slurred but the sharpness still there, taking a swig of her drink and stumbling off the sofa to her bedroom door, stopping in her tracks hearing the sound of Shikamaru's voice.**_

"_Did you say down the side of your body, you mean that scar goes all the way down?" __**Shikamaru said looking at her from over the sofa swiftly looking at her foot on her left side where the scar was and noticed a light part of skin near her ankle, assuming where the scar finishes, fascinated he got off the sofa and made his way over to the irritated women and stood in front of her, causing her to look up due to his height being greater than her own.**_

"_May I see it?" __**Shikamaru asked looking her in the eye, then glancing at the scar, Temari silently turned around and opened the door to her bedroom and stepped in slowly pulling her shirt up to reveal her support bandages over her chest, soon removing her skirt to reveal shorts and throwing it in the corner, turning slightly to Shikamaru noticing him staring. Glaring at him with her hands folded across her chest**_

"_There, it's not much. Just your average scar," __**Temari said closing her eyes to keep down her nerves, but before she realised what was happening Shikamaru had advanced towards her and touched the start of her scar at her ear once again before moving further down.**_


	3. Flashback Part 3 & Dream

**One Night Wonder**

_Flashback Part 3 _

_I couldn't help but touch her skin again; the feel of it under my finger was amazing enough, but I had to see what they had done to her, how they managed to get so close to her to cause extreme damage. Moving my finger slowly further down before placing all of my fingers on her neck, from the corner of my eye I could feel her glancing at me and I couldn't help but smile under her gaze. Turning my head slightly to look her in the eyes to see her surprised and anxious look with, was that a glare?, I dragged my hand further down, making up my mind._

_What he was doing I had no idea, but the feel of his finger on my scar made my pulse race. Watching his face I couldn't make out what he was thinking until I saw him smile after placing all of his fingers on my skin; Glaring at him for doing the action trying to hide the blush forming on my cheeks from the contact which I found rather hard at this moment. Surprised when he looked at me in the eyes before moving his hand down my neck before I could realise; what the hell? Why am I moving backward? What is lazy ass doing?_

Shikamaru continued to move them backwards until Temari's back hit the wall. "What are you doing?" Temari asked voice slurred and shaken. _Why is he looking at me so intensely?_

"What I should of done a long time ago", Shikamaru said whilst looking into her shocked expression, loving how nervous she looks. _God she is so beautiful._

Without a second thought Shikamaru's head moved towards Temari's until there lips connected in a fierce, lust filled kiss. Temari's eyes wide; the kiss lasting only a couple of seconds due to Temari's unmoving lips; causing Shikamaru to pull away. Shikamaru looking into her wide eyes moved back slightly and released her waist which he had occupied during the kiss. _I knew this was too good to be true_.

"I'm sorry, I should go" He said in a disappointed low voice, still shook by the kiss even though she did not return the gesture. Turning slightly away from her; getting 2 steps away before being stopped by the feel of her warm breath on his neck. Feeling her hands making there way up his back made him shiver all over and heat to move downwards to his crotch, closing his eyes when her lips moved on the back of his neck. _I need him so much._

"I think you should stay so I can respond to the kiss this time" Temari said in a low seductive voice, placing a kiss to the base of his neck. Shock overtook her again; finding herself slammed against the wall with her legs being lifted around his hips feeling him against her, moaning from the contact. _God he feels so good. _

"You're mine!" Shikamaru said before slamming his lips onto hers with passion. Temari making a slight noise in the back of her throat caused him to run his tongue over her lower lip, which she gladly opened and ran her tongue over his own, pushing his pelvis into her own even more.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"Arggh" **slamming his hand on the alarm clock, Shikamaru moaned staring at the ceiling.**

_I had that dream again, but it felt so real. Her skin, her lips, her scent; all of it_**; **"Troublesome".


End file.
